


Character Files

by AnotherTrashAccount



Category: Original Work
Genre: They Need To Get Out, They live in my head, What Can I Say?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashAccount/pseuds/AnotherTrashAccount
Summary: A bunch of characters that I've thought up. Thought I'd let them live here as well as in my head.





	1. Missy

**Author's Note:**

> The first seven are all part of a group in my mind, and all know each other.

"Missy"

Eyes and hair- Light brown eyes, wavy brown hair

Height- 5'4"

Weight- 115 lbs

Skin color- Light tan skin

Personality- She worries a lot, and when something bad happens, she blames herself. She will do anything she can to protect those she cares about from the dangers that she knows how to handle, though she also knows when to call for help. While she is a little shy around new people, she can pull herself together when it is required of her. Normally she is very patient and prefers to avoid the thick of the fighting, but if she is truly mad she will decimate the entire battlefield.

Special traits- Thanks to surviving an incident with a god-like being, she has powers. When she uses said powers, her eyes glow a light blue, and tattoo-like lines glowing the same blue appear all over her body. Mist-like light also emanates from her. Her powers mostly revolve around restraining enemies, shielding allies, and reflecting damage, although she can summon floating crystals and then concentrate her magic through them for a devastating blast. The crystals themselves can also act as weapons and amplifiers, and she can manipulate the shields to act like blades.

"Missy" is not her real name. It's what her group calls her. The original inspiration for her was a reader-insert, but the personality was all that I took from said reader-insert. As of yet, she does not have a "proper" name.

Her mother is caring, if air-headed, but her father is distant and often cold. She has no siblings. Things are often tense with her father, but he is not a main villain type.


	2. Charcoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charcoal. What can I say? I thought her up while I was reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that if you decide to use the characters here, you can alter their stories to fit better with yours. You have my permission to do so.

"Charcoal"

Eyes and hair- Dark brown eyes, shortish dark hair

Height- 5'3"

Wight- 110 lbs

Skin color- Pale skin

Personality- Tomboyish, Charcoal is very stubborn once she has set her mind to something. In some ways, she is very childlike- highly energetic, short attention span, quick to rush off. In other ways, she is more mature than most adults- she is more than capable of holding down several jobs (even if she chooses not to) and handles stress well, she understands emotions in a deep way that most people don't, and when she decides to research something, she takes pages upon pages of meticulous notes. While she is not quick to anger, she's also not hard to rile up,and she gets very violent when angry. She is surprisingly strong for her size.

Special traits- Thanks to surviving an incident with a god-like being, she has powers. When she uses said powers, her eyes glow blood-red, and tattoo-like lines of the same color appear on her body. A smoke-like light also emanates from her. Her powers focus on moving quickly to cause maximum damage while receiving minimum in return, though she can transfer damage that someone else has taken onto herself, effectively healing them but giving up her own health in the process. She also has unnaturally high stamina when using her powers, and can keep going even after receiving mortal damage. She can manifest blades of energy for long-ranged attacks as well, though she does not prefer this method.

"Charcoal" is not her real name. That is what her group calls her. I have not given her a real name, though she does prefer the nickname "Charcoal" when around people that she is unfamiliar with.

She had two loving parents, but they died. She does have a big sister, whom she has not seen in a while and whom she often keeps in the dark about things. Said sister doesn't even know that Charcoal has powers, although she tries to be supportive from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use Charcoal as a character in your stories. She has a habit of showing up specifically to warn others of danger...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any characters found here, just credit me if you do use them.


End file.
